1. Field
The present invention relates generally to toy construction sets. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention concern a construction toy kit for building a toy creature.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Toy construction sets have been available for many years. Prior art sets can be used to build a variety of toy structures, such as a building or a vehicle. Conventional sets typically include numerous blocks that are removably stacked and attached to one another to cooperatively form a larger structure. Such blocks are known to have different forms, such as a cuboid or a cylinder.
However, conventional toy construction sets have certain deficiencies. For instance, it is difficult to form large curved bodies by interconnecting multiple components, such as blocks, of prior art construction sets. Furthermore, prior art blocks are unable to cooperatively form a structure, with the blocks cooperatively presenting one or more contoured surfaces of the structure.